


Flames of Ice; A light in the Dark

by Speckled_and_Freckled25



Category: Batman v Superman, DCU, Justice League, batman dc, pre-[new 52], superman dc
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckled_and_Freckled25/pseuds/Speckled_and_Freckled25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO this is my first ever fic and I'm not so sure its any good, so be nice :)<br/>NOTE: I do not claim to be well versed in the comics or tv series but I do have a healthy respect for both.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All characters and stuff belong to their respective companies and creators! I own what I created.</p>
<p>I greatly dislike Wonder whatever and Hawkgrub. No regrets.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flames of Ice; A light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first ever fic and I'm not so sure its any good, so be nice :)  
> NOTE: I do not claim to be well versed in the comics or tv series but I do have a healthy respect for both.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and stuff belong to their respective companies and creators! I own what I created.
> 
> I greatly dislike Wonder whatever and Hawkgrub. No regrets.

Chapter 1

The sun rose high in the morning. From a distance everything looked flawless, the earth looked peaceful and radiant. At least that's what Clark saw amidst the flotsam of the space battle that just ended. How the Justice League managed to defeat the sudden onslaught of Apokolips' para-demons still confused him. So far he thinks he has been able to hide the fact well.

"Superman, we need to reconvene in the Watchtower and allow the clean-up crew to work," a familiar gruff voice invaded. Batman's vitals were normalizing and thankfully he seemed fine like the others. Clark was ever surprised at the fortitude of the man. After all, Bruce Wayne was just a man. The thought made Clark smile. Batman was a super hero that was ordinary flesh and sinew that continuously did extraordinary things. Clark could feel the healing hum of solar energy fill his body. He basked in the radiance, allowing the damaged cells to soak up the repairing nutrients. The rips in his uniform opening to reveal smooth, scarless skin. 

"Clark. We need to go". The coms went out. Superman flew towards the tower. Something was bothering Bruce. He never slips up with their private names. The encroaching nag of something worse coming began to naw at his mind. 

"Good morning everyone. I'm sure no one expected that fight in the middle of the night but we are aware that Apokolips is attempting to do it's master's will even in Darkseid's absence. There have also been rumors of Thanagar rebels making their way to earth for revenge. Let us make ourselves ready for war if it comes to that..."

"Why can't anybody find Darkseid? It's not like the guy's exactly subtle." Flash said as he munched on a bag of chips. How he found time to eat was anybody's guess.

"We may have destroyed the boom tube that brought them here, but that's just a defensive tactic, we need to take the fight to them, while Big Daddy Evil is outta town." Stated Green Lantern  
"Why waste resources? Typical of men, always trying establish dominance. The fight is over. We won. We need to figure out if the rumors are baseless or not." Diana stated. Looking directly at Batman whose visor and visage were impenetrable. Clark remembered the avocado pit in his stomach the day he found out that Diana was dating him just to make Bruce jealous. Then they broke up because he walked in on Diana entangled with Steve. He just took up his things and left. If he were really honest, he felt distanced from her from the beginning. She was never really his.

" What we need is plough through Apokolips and make sure they can't ever attack anyone, " Arthur said, slamming his fist down. The Meeting hall was getting louder with the clamor. Batman stood aside calmly. "The kids are watching." He stated. Supermans ears caught that and he scanned the balcony to see the younger Justice standing, watching and whispering. This was a terrible display of adulthood. He rose up from the Centre to the balcony level to quieten the squabbling adults and whispering teens. " We can argue all day and still not get any work done. Let's hear from our system analyst what the damage to us really looks like so tha..." KABOOM!! The explosion shook the whole Watchtower. The alarm went blaring with metas and humans readying themselves for a defense. The Conner shouted "What the hell is that?!" And Clark looked around. In the Centre of the pool of the garden were two armor clad children - a boy (who looked remarkably like a much younger Conner) and presumably a little girl with a white veil over her face. Hand in hand they stood. 

"It's just like he said. We have to kill them." The boy of about 7 said to the girl? of about 5 in English. She nodded and shouted, "SHAZAM!"

Chapter 2

The shield lowered quickly as the dust from the lightening bolt cleared, but Clark couldn't process what was happening; a right hook slammed into his face. Blood and bone flew from *his* mouth, "what's happening?" He thought. A flurry of black and reddish green went right past him. There were screams and the sound of war riniging in his ears.

"They're too strong!" Flash zipped towards him as he focused on the silvery metal that was barreling towards them at incredible speed. "Whirlwind! NOW!" Clark just saw an opening. This new Shazam was depending on brute strength, he left his back open for attack.   
"Bruce and the others can handle the other one," he thought "Barry just needs to distract him long enough for me to freeze his left foot." As Barry was winding up his whirlwind, Clark positioned himself to strike when he felt an enormous pressure slamming him through the ground. Struggling to avoid hitting the engine room, he felt powerless and panic (an unusual sensation for him to apply to himself) set in. 

"I've got you Big Man...Urgh!!" Green Lantern and Shazam pushed back against the forced body of Superman. Clark felt the sandwiching pressure force the air out of his lungs. "This can't continue! Apokolips can't win" The heat beams flared as he fought back against the witch's might. 

He was straining considerably by the time they made it back to the landing where all this madness began, right in time to see that it took every able-body to subdue the floating armored-veiled woman, who anchored a large behemoth projection of herself. Her extension swatting away seasoned fighters like flies. Wonder Woman and Hawk girl among others tried to fight her to her knees, somewhat successful. They weren't going outlast her though. The *fake* Shazam then took a mid-flight turn and heat-visioned Shazam in the most *kryptonian* manner. 

Something was definitely off. Why would *fake* Shazam even have that? 

Just as GL sent a bullet train at the imposter, his comrade ran free and grabbed him inwards of her projection, right in the instant Shazam followed him in and took hold of both of them and bellowed to the heavens, "SHAZAM"!

Three children of no more than 9 fell a good distance from mid-air. 

Batman and Nightwing caught the two intruders (hair and veil fluttering gently) and GL caught Billy.

The battle was over. Billy's identity was revealed and as the armor of the intruders was stripped away, Clark looked down on his own face; an angrier and more battle-hardened version of his 7 yr old self. The girl was still veiled. They were all unconscious.   
" let's lock them up somewhere safe so that Miss Martian can have sweep through their minds and remove the revelation of who Shazam really is from everyone else's." Bruce said as the wounded were being carted away. The mangled bodies mimicked the mangled platform they were on.

"He looks just like me."   
"I know."  
Pause.  
"He said that they had to *kill* us"  
"I know."  
"Bruce, this isn't Darkseid. What the heck is going on here?!"  
"I don't know.....yet."

And with that Bruce went back to the med bay to care for the wounded of his team. "Why did your heart go crazy when you saw her face under that veil, Bruce?" Clark wondered. Bruce's pulse was still racing when the elevator doors closed behind him. 

Who were these kids? How were they connected to Superman and Batman? Who sent them to kill the Justice League ? And Why was Bruce hiding stuff from HIM? Clark drifted towards the sunlight.

No one knew what the morning would bring, it just got so crazy all of a sudden. Clark looked out across the globe.  
It was only 10:00am.


End file.
